


『4號警備 x Last Cap x High&Low』 兄友弟「攻」 第八章

by Kate_Peng



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 警告，有Jesse/亮太跟雅貴/亮太的車！！





	『4號警備 x Last Cap x High&Low』 兄友弟「攻」 第八章

　　喘息與肉體相撞的聲音在旅館房間內交織譜成富有節奏的曲調，攀附在精壯緊實肉體上的手因為快感而緊繃，在布滿紋身的背上留下通紅抓痕，金髮男人不停歇的進攻下，亮太再次抵達高潮。

　　精液、汗水、腸液在兩人交合處散布是黏膩不堪，但兩人都沒有去在意，金髮男人維持進入的姿勢，交換兩人的位置，變成他躺在床上，而亮太騎在他身上，過大的動作讓體內兇器擠壓到敏感部位，從喉間逼出幾聲破碎的呻吟。

　　兩個小時持續不停的性愛讓亮太支撐不住的倒在男人胸膛喘息。

　　雖然體內還含著男人的性器而感到怪異，亮太還是勉強從情慾中拉回些許理智，他頭也不抬的道，「我以為你找我是為了問他的事情。」

　　把玩亮太帶著溼意的髮絲，男人鼻腔發出哼聲，彷彿在嘲弄這個問題。亮太也不在意，依然故我的說道，「你放心吧，自從你入獄就沒有人再去接觸他，從某方面而言，陷害你的傢伙還算是遵守諾言。」

　　最後一句話似乎逗笑了男人，可男人的笑聲卻不帶著任何情感。

　　「嘛，總之，他是安全的，他的行程也開始多了，巡迴表演、個人事業，基本上身邊都會有團員或經濟公司的人陪伴，不會再像以前一樣輕易被得手。」亮太笑了笑道，「再不濟我也給他安裝了幾個定位系統，除非他消失在地球上，我都有辦法把人找……」

　　話還沒說完就被男人吞下肚，啃咬嘴唇的力道讓亮太吃痛的皺眉，體內性器更是毫不留情的進出，每一下都捅在敏感點，再次湧上的快感打亂了亮太組織言語的能力。

　　他推拒男人帶著報復的親吻，無奈後腦袋被對方扣住，齒間被男人舌頭撬開，是不留情的掠奪，舌頭都被吸吮到發麻，氧氣也逐漸減少，才堪堪被放過。

　　「你話太多了。」男人舔舐唇瓣，給了亮太一個冷漠的笑容。

　　「操你的！監獄中是沒有對象是不是？！一出來就跟發情的野獸一樣！」亮太根本不在乎男人冷漠的態度，但是他實在受不了這沒有停歇的性愛，終於爆出了很少說的粗口。

　　「怎麼？在你眼中我是這麼沒有品味的傢伙嗎？」如同懲罰般，男人加大撞擊力道，彷彿要把亮太捅穿一般，逼得後者發出幾聲尖銳的痛呼，眼角都泛起淚水，男人反而開心的笑了，「我可是非常挑剔我的床伴的。」

　　「順便提醒你一下……」男人撐起上半身，一手環抱亮太背部，一手握上前端挺立的性器套弄，「現在被操的人是你。」

　　「JESSE！！」稍稍被惹毛的亮太怒氣沖沖喊著男人的名字，一改先前溫順的配合想要掙扎離開這混蛋，無奈在男人幾次頂弄下，敏感的身體就輕易被男人牽著走，腰部因為快意而發軟，前端更是流出透明的液體。

　　快感累積，在Jesse的技巧下很快就要爆發，偏偏這惡劣的男人卻故意束縛住快要射出的前端，不管亮太怎麼求饒都不放手，氣得他咬上男人脖子，在微痛的刺激下，Jesse毫不客氣將精液射入男人體內，同時也鬆開對對方的牽制。

　　看著男人因為高潮失神，淚眼汪汪的模樣，Jesse就感到有趣，能把這個總是裝模作樣的傢伙搞得亂七八糟，就十分滿足他惡劣的心。

　　Jesse抽出性器，將男人放在床上，打量對方身上全都是自己種下的痕跡，有吻痕、有抓握力道太大留下的印記，會變成幾天消不下去的瘀青，以及還沒有被擦拭掉的精液、汗水。

　　真是傑作啊。他感嘆著。

　　「總有一天你會被我搞死。」躺在亮太身邊，Jesse像是饜足的大貓般，伸伸懶腰。

　　「有差嗎？」方才過於激烈的喊叫讓聲音帶著一絲沙啞，亮太白了Jesse一眼，「這條命早就是你的。」

　　「喔？」Jesse側躺著，一手撐在自己下顎，一手指尖撫摸過男人背部，沿著背脊一路下滑到腰窩，「那再來一次？」

　　「滾！」抬腳踹了身邊這貪得無饜的傢伙，亮太起身緩緩走入浴室，然而Jesse也在床上滾了一圈翻身下床，尾隨對方。

　　沒過多久浴室再次傳出讓人臉紅心跳的聲音。

　　那一晚，Jesse放風的一會兒兩人到底做了多少他們也數不清楚，亮太唯一慶幸的就是在前去找Jesse時，他已經先跟上司請了一天假，否則隔天肯定會被記曠工。

　　所以在最後一次性愛結束，亮太很放心的沉睡下去，大有要睡到隔天晚上的架式，然而在凌晨的時候，電話聲再次把他吵醒。

　　亮太看了一眼時間，顯示凌晨兩點多，來電者是雨宮雅貴。

　　見此，就算再怎麼疲累，亮太還是接起電話，雅貴通常不會在半夜找他，但是只要聯絡他就肯定有要緊事情。

　　「雅貴？」電話那頭傳來吵雜的聲音，亮太猜想應該是在某一間酒吧。

　　『Light。』雅貴的聲音沒有以往活潑，大概是因為酒喝多了帶著些許低啞，反而聽起來危險許多。

　　『你有空嗎？陪我一晚吧。』

　　面對這樣狀態的雅貴，亮太永遠不會說不，「你在哪？我馬上過去。」

　　雅貴馬上報了地址就掛上電話，這舉動可以說的上是無禮，是雅貴從來不會幹的事情，可見對方的心情是非常糟糕。

　　亮太嘆了一口氣，環顧旅館一眼，Jesse已經離開了，他身上非常乾爽，至少慶幸那矮子還算有良心知道要替他清理。

　　亮太退了房，出了旅館就發現外面竟然下起大雨，好吧，他至少可以確定雅貴心情不好有一部分是因為這場雨，雅貴討厭下雨這是他們都知道的事情。

　　亮太跟Smoky會跟雨宮兄弟認識是因為他們曾經是高中同學。

　　亮太從小就有目標，雖然無名街沒有什麼錢可以供他們讀書，但Tetsuya還是想了辦法找了幾間有獎學金，可以用優異成績底免學費的學校給他就讀。

　　因此有了望月亮太這個身份，亮太和Smoky兩人偶爾互換身份輪流在學校讀書，反正他們是雙胞胎，沒有人可以分辨出他們，除了當時跟他們同班的雨宮雅貴。

　　或許是因為雅貴可以分辨出他們，本來只是打算讀書完成學業的亮太、Smoky意外跟他成了朋友，之後在經過雅貴介紹，他們認識了尊龍、広斗，就這樣他們兩兄弟跟雨宮三兄弟的孽緣就這麼開始。

　　接著，大概是因為兄長特有的敏銳感覺，亮太發現了雅貴的祕密，而雅貴也同樣發現他的，知道兩個人都是愛上自家弟弟的可憐人，抱著相互取暖安慰的想法，兩人的親密度就更上一層樓。

　　一同喝酒、一同傾訴，至於為什麼會發展到床上去，亮太也不太明白，但他想，與其讓雅貴隨便找一個陌生人發生關係，還不如來找他，至少對誰來說都比較安全。

　　即便雨宮広斗發現他們的關係，他也有實力與對方一戰不怕出人命。

　　來到雅貴說得酒吧，亮太關上車門連傘都沒撐就匆匆進入，很快就在角落發現喝悶酒的男人。

　　「你來了。」瀏海遮去男人大半張臉，讓本來清俊秀挺的面容變得嚴肅正經，全身無意間都散發出不能惹得氣勢。

　　「你在這喝了多久？」抬眼看了男人腳邊的空瓶，目測應該有五、六罐，亮太不得不佩服雅貴的酒量真的很好，這麼多酒也不見對方有絲毫醉意。

　　「雨下多久，就有多久。」雅貴冷淡的說。

　　「怎麼不……回家。」本來想說怎麼不找広斗，但是考慮到雅貴身為兄長的尊嚴，以及不想要弟弟擔心的心態，亮太生硬的轉變語尾的字眼。

　　猜出亮太本想說的話語，雅貴只是靜靜看了他一眼，仰頭灌了最後一口酒，下一秒他扯過男人衣領，吻上對方的唇，酒水在兩人親吻中喝去，多出來的順著嘴角滑落顯得情色。

　　慶幸酒吧昏暗，他們又是在角落，所以沒人注意到他們的舉動。

　　「走吧。」從口袋掏出鑰匙，亮太挑了挑眉頭不知道該不該稱讚雅貴找的酒吧竟然還貼心的提供房間？

　　關上門的瞬間，亮太被雅貴壓上門板，男人的親吻氣勢洶洶，順著脖子一路下滑到鎖骨的親吻如同要吃人，每一下的啃咬都帶著頓痛，讓亮太皺起眉頭。

　　但他沒有推拒男人，反而溫柔的撫摸上男人後頸，放任對方的粗暴，衣服、褲子很快就被退去，草草擴充後，雅貴甚至連保險套都沒戴上就直接進入。

　　瞬間撕裂的痛楚讓亮太嗚咽出聲，他緊緊環抱住雅貴的肩膀，承受男人不停歇的進攻，亮太第一次這麼感謝在稍早之前承受過幾次劇烈性愛，後穴還沒有完全自我修復好，不然這樣被雅貴粗暴對待肯定會受傷。

　　同樣，亮太也了解到，雅貴還是會醉的。

　　只是男人看起來太過清醒，一點都不像是喝醉的模樣。

　　否則這個跟某豹子不一樣，十分注重性愛安全的男人怎麼連保險套都不戴？

　　但這也讓亮太安心下來，至少男人喝醉了就不會去追究他身上的吻痕，早先他還很擔心是不是要跟雅貴坦白跟Jesse的關係，現在想來，擔心根本就是多餘的啊。

　　「嗚！」脖子上一痛，接著傳來雅貴帶著情慾而性感暗啞的嗓音，「你不專心。」

　　「抱歉……」亮太討好般的親吻男人臉頰，啃咬著對方耳根，「為了補償，你想做到雨停我也不會抱怨的。」

　　雅貴笑了，這是今晚男人第一次展開笑靨，宛若孩童一般，「那我就不客氣了。」

　　「啊……」為了這個笑靨，亮太願意出賣自己可憐的腰。

　　為了家人，他願意放棄的東西其實很多，只要他們都好好的。


End file.
